onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Episode 702
Pointless Discussion Oh my god who would ever read such a long summary? I'm afraid at the simple idea of trimming it! It would be a too long work. And, at the end, the same people would undo my edits. --Meganoide (talk) 10:11, July 19, 2015 (UTC) BTW, Xilinoc, are you kidding us when you write "it's time to make people going crazy" while writing such a long summary? So YOU KNOW your adding useless sentences? That's a little unfair... it seems you're trolling, if you say that... --Meganoide (talk) 10:17, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh grow up. This is why people laugh at you - because you take small things and blow them completely out of proportion. The actual edit summary was "Time to make people mad again <3", which honestly is a fairly valid point considering the response it got. I'm not saying Xil is without fault here, but he's not the only one to blame. But guess what? Nobody has objected to your trimming this time - yet! How about you wait until people change something that you disagree with BEFORE YOU START HAVING A GO AT THEM? Getting rid of superfluous stuff is a good thing unless some people think it's needed. If it's something up for debate, then it should be discussed. That's how this wiki works. 10:44, July 19, 2015 (UTC) I added back the Homing part. It shows what Homing was trying to do and is important to the episode. SeaTerror (talk) 18:16, July 19, 2015 (UTC) I agree. The Law part can stay gone though. 18:37, July 19, 2015 (UTC) I used that as my edit summary because even at 3 in the morning, I knew that you'd find some fault or another in what I wrote and set out on a crusade to right what's wrong while complaining on the talk page. I'm just savvy about it at this point.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:42, July 19, 2015 (UTC) I said grey area because it was Law stating he would die soon. Which is actually pretty important. That's the whole reason Corazon took him to find doctors to operate on him. Or a Devil Fruit that would heal him. SeaTerror (talk) 19:11, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Good god, I thought we were actually gonna avoid this stuff this week. Looks like I jinxed myself. Let's take a look at these revisions: *Removing the part about Homing instructing Doflamingo: First off, you removed this without giving a reason after others put it back while stating a reason, which is the exact opposite of what you said to ST in one of your summaries, and means you are edit warring. This scene is important because 1. It is the only scene inside the mansion, where a few minutes are spent. 2. It establishes Homing's stance and also plants the first seeds of Doflamingo's hatred of his father which will eventually lead to his murder. *Homing's statement in Mariejois of him being human helps people understand his reasons for leaving the World Nobles *The new house helps illustrate the Donquixotes' slow descent into poverty, and them turning in their ID chips shows how their old lifestyle is permanently gone. *I don't care much for the mob-deciding-how-to-kill-them part but it should at least be mentioned. *Doflamingo drinking alcohol after his dream shows how he deals with the PTSD caused by that event, it's on his page too. *It is important to remind readers about the consequences of stabbing a family member. *I'm not really a fan of sentences about characters being shocked, but this one was necessary because it was a complete 180 from what the three characters (and the audience) were expecting. *Corazon covering up the source of his wound is also important in helping explain the reversal. *Wellington was never that important, but by removing the scene with him you imply that the Donquixote Pirates only fought Marines and robbed banks, when they clearly fought pirates as well. *It's important to underline Law's reluctance about revealing his name since it has major implications, as shown at the end. *Law's surprise at Corazon talking is important because Corazon is supposed to be mute. That's why I believe those should not be trimmed. Note that I did not include all your trimmings because I agree with some of them. So, what are your reasons for removing these? Please post before you make a "minor" edit removing thousands of characters in an attempt to hide your activity from Recent Changes. I will admit, I don't like the summary being this long, but this episode was packed with content and doing it shorter would just not work. 01:17, July 21, 2015 (UTC) You know more often than not the talk sections have better information and point things out better than the articles themselves, mostly because what is written there stays there and is not removed, so while all of the things that Kaido pointed may be gone, people can still go to the talk page and inform themselves, is a round about thing, but that's where we are at since quite some time. --Doomroar (talk) 19:33, July 21, 2015 (UTC) I still say the Law thing should be added back due to the reason I already mentioned. SeaTerror (talk) 19:39, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Which part is the "Law thing"? I can't tell anymore. MizuakiYume (talk) 20:56, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Him stating he would die soon. SeaTerror (talk) 03:41, July 23, 2015 (UTC) That would lead directly to Doflamingo explaining about how they might find a Devil Fruit that'll cure him, and that Doflamingo will raise him to become his right-hand man in 10 years time. So I'd say we could keep that. MizuakiYume (talk) 20:17, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I didn't reinstate that part because it was made very clear when Law was brought to Doflamingo that he was going to die soon. We don't need to say it again. 19:58, July 25, 2015 (UTC) We actually do. I already stated why it's important there. "That's the whole reason Corazon took him to find doctors to operate on him. Or a Devil Fruit that would heal him." SeaTerror (talk) 20:38, July 25, 2015 (UTC) There's no need to include a fact that was already stated in the summary, unless it has a severe impact on something later in the episode, which it doesn't. Their journey won't even begin until 703, where I'm sure the fact will come up again. 22:54, July 25, 2015 (UTC) I normally don't do talk pages and this has been active for awhile and almost 4 weeks since Kaido's last message and 3 episodes later. I'll take this talk page out of the active discussions and that will be it. Hopefully. Dragonquiz (talk) 00:44, August 20, 2015 (UTC) It isn't over yet. We still have to decide what to do with that last piece of information. SeaTerror (talk) 04:03, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Take whichever side has more votes, put me on it. If it's a clear majority, close this. 16:38, August 20, 2015 (UTC) That would only be 2 vs 1 since the rest of the comments never commented about that part. SeaTerror (talk) 19:26, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Added it back since obviously nobody else is going to comment about it. Closed. SeaTerror (talk) 01:57, August 23, 2015 (UTC)